Chance to Change
by aicchan
Summary: Arus waktu memang terkadang membingungkan. Oneshot for SNAPE'S DAY


Chance to Change

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Chara : Draco Malfoy

Rate : T

Genre : General

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Dad?"

Draco memandang ke arah pintu ruang kerjanya di Manor tempatnya tinggal bersama keluarga Malfoy yang lain. Dia melihat putra tunggalnya, Scorpius, berdiri di balik pintu yang terbuka separuh.

"Bisa aku bicara sebentar denganmu?" tanya Scorpius.

"Masuklah!" Draco memberi isyarat supaya anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun itu duduk di depannya. Setelah Scorpius duduk, baru Draco bertanya, "ada apa?"

Scorpius tampak ragu sebentar, tapi akhirnya bicara juga, "um... barusan ada surat dari Al. Dia mengundang aku menginap di rumahnya akhir pekan ini," anak yang paras dan perawakannya begitu mirip dengan ayahnya itu memandang Draco, "apa aku boleh kesana, Dad?"

Sejenak Draco diam, menimbang, tapi dia tidak menemukan alasan kenapa dia harus melarang, "tentu saja. Asal kau bisa menjaga sikapmu."

Dengan segera Scorpius mengangguk semangat, "aku janji akan bersikap baik," katanya, "jadi... Dad akan mengantarku ke sana kan?"

"Ya. Tentu saja."

Senyuman lebar muncul di wajah Scorpius. Dia turun dari kursinya, memutari meja untuk memeluk ayahnya, "thanks, Dad. Aku akan menulis balasannya pada Al."

Draco menepuk kepala putranya itu dan membiarkannya pergi dengan langkah yang sangat tergesa. Lalu Draco pun beranjak berdiri dan menuju ke jendela tinggi yang memperlihatkan halaman belakang Manor itu. Sekumpulan merak albino memamerkan keelokan mereka dibawah sinar matahari di pertengahan musim panas yang cerah ini.

Dia memandang birunya langit yang membentang di atas sana. Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Seolah selama ini dia hidup dalam mimpi belaka. Sejak perang berakhir, dan dia akhirnya lulus dari Hogwarts, Draco seolah masih mencari jati dirinya sendiri.

Selama dua tahun dia mengikuti pendidikan Auror dan berhasil lolos menjadi Auror dengan kemampuan ramuan yang handal. Ya—sejak dulu Draco memang menyukai subjek ramuan. Dan itu tak terlepas dari sosok yang sangat dia hormati. Severus Snape.

Draco mengenal Severus sejak kecil karena Potion Master Hogwarts itu adalah teman ayahnya dan sering mengunjungi Malfoy Manor. Sejak tahu kemampuan Severus, Draco dengan cepat menjadi dekat dengan pria itu. Tak jarang dia belajar langsung tentang ramuan-ramuan dasar dari Severus kalau kebetulan pria itu mampir cukup lama di Malfoy Manor. Sampai Draco masuk ke Hogwarts, dia pun masih tetap menyukai dan menghormati Severus.

Tapi ternyata Draco tak begitu mengenal sosok Severus. Draco tak pernah tahu apa yang ada dibalik sosok dingin dan seolah tak tersentuh itu. Draco tak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Severus.

Satu yang sampai sekarang terus disesali oleh Draco, bahwa dia pernah menyakiti hati Severus. di tengah kebimbangan dan ketakutan, Draco menepis kasar uluran tangan yang ditawarkan Severus padanya. Menolak perlindungan yang ditawarkan dengan tulus, tapi Draco dibutakan dengan prasangka dan amarah. Dan sampai akhir... Draco tak sempat meminta maaf.

"Draco?"

Lamunan Draco berakhir saat suara seorang wanita memanggilnya. Draco memutar badannya dan melihat sosok Astoria, istrinya, berdiri di depan pintu. Wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang itu mendekati Draco, "makan siang sudah siap. Semua sudah menunggumu."

Tanpa bicara, Draco mengikuti istrinya itu meninggalkan ruang kerja dan menuju ke ruang makan di lantai dasar. Saat menuruni tangga, Draco mengatakan rencana Scorpius untuk menginap di rumah temannya akhir pekan nanti.

"Ah... Albus Potter," Astoria tersenyum, "Scorpius dekat sekali dengan temannya yang satu itu. Seolah mereka sudah saling kenal sejak dulu."

"Kau bisa ikut mengantarnya denganku?"

Astoria mengangguk, "tentu saja. Tidak sopan sekali kalau aku tidak ikut mengantar putra kesayanganku."

Draco kembali diam dan keduanya pun masuk ke ruang makan dimana Lucius dan Narcissa, orang tua Draco, sudah duduk bersama Scorpius. Draco dan Astoria pun duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

Selesai makan siang. Lucius dan Narcissa memberitahukan rencana mereka untuk berlibur di salah satu rumah peristirahatan keluarga Malfoy selama sisa musim panas ini. Mereka bilang ingin suasana tenang dan privat. Manor ini terlalu luas sedangkan mereka ingin menikmati waktu dengan santai. Draco tidak punya pilihan karena ayah dan ibunya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dan akan berangkat sore ini. Lagipula, sejak bebas dari Azkaban, Lucius lebih memilih untuk menikmati waktunya berdua saja dengan Narcissa.

"Yaaah—kalau Grandpa dan Grandma pergi, Manor ini pasti makin sepi, tinggal Mum dan Dad saja berdua," kata Scorpius yang sedang menikmati es krim sebagai pencuci mulutnya.

"Bukankah itu kebetulan, sayang?" ujar Narcissa, "jadi ayah dan ibumu bisa punya waktu sendiri. Siapa tahu nanti kau bisa punya adik."

"Mum..." protes Draco, tapi Scorpius keburu berseru senang.

"Adik? Aku mau adik!! Aku bosan jadi anak tunggal," Scorpius memandang ayah dan ibunya, "aku sering iri pada Al, dia punya James dan Lily yang menemaninya bermain di rumah."

Astoria tersenyum dan mengusap sudut bibir anaknya yang belepotan es krim, "kita bahas itu nanti. Habiskan esmu dan berkemaslah untuk besok."

.

Draco duduk di beranda kamarnya memandang langit malam bertabur bintang. Manor ini sekarang hanya dihuni tiga orang dan beberapa peri rumah. Entah kenapa terasa jadi berlipat kali lebih besar. Padahal dulu, dia juga hanya tinggal bertiga dengan ayah dan ibunya.

Astoria sedang membantu Scorpius untuk mengepak barang. Anaknya itu memang lemah kalau di suruh mengatur barang-barangnya dengan rapi. Draco duduk bersandar di kursi besi berukir. Hembusan angin malam membuat Draco lagi-lagi memikirkan tentang Severus. Entah kenapa hari ini dia jadi teringat terus pada sosok mantan guru Ramuannya itu. Padahal hari ini bukanlah hari istimewa, hanya sebuah hari biasa di pertengahan musim panas. Draco tak tahu apa alasannya, tapi seharian tadi dia terus memikirkan tentang Severus.

Sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun sejak perang berakhir. Sudah dua puluh tahun lebih sejak Severus meninggal. Dan sampai sekarang, tak sekali pun Draco mendatangi makam Severus di sebelah makam Dumbledore. Tak sekali pun juga Draco berusaha mendatangi lukisan Severus yang ada di Kementrian.

Mendadak itu membuat Draco berpikir, apakah sebenarnya dia sedang melarikan diri? Melarikan diri dari rasa bersalah yang terus menghantuinya sejak dia mendapat kabar kalau Severus telah pergi.

Draco tahu secara tidak sengaja saat dia mendengar pembicaraan Harry dan Kingsley Shacklebolt saat dia menghadiri sidang Wizengamot. Saat dimana Harry menceritakan pada Shacklebolt tentang ingatan Severus yang dia miliki. Mengatakan semua yang telah dilakukan Severus untuk Dumbledore... untuk mengalahkan Voldemort.

Sungguh Draco merasa malu saat itu. Dia hanya bisa menjadi seorang pengecut yang tak berani melakukan apapun. Sementara Severus, rela berkorban apapun demi apa yang dipercayainya, demi orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Draco mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali begitu dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Jelas dia tidak ingin siapapun melihatnya HAMPIR menangis. Ya... hampir. Seorang Malfoy tidak menangis. Itu salah satu peraturan utama di keluarga Malfoy.

"Kau belum tidur, Draco," terdengar suara Astoria dari belakangnya.

"...Malam cukup indah. Sayang kalau dilewatkan begitu saja."

Astoria menghampiri suaminya itu, "keberatan kalau ku temani?"

Draco hanya memberi isyarat supaya Astoria duduk di kursi di sebelahnya. Sejenak keduanya diam dan memandang kerlip bintang di atas sana. Sekali waktu mata Draco memandang sosok wanita di sebelahnya itu. dia tidak menyangka pertemuan tidak sengaja di kementrian membuat Draco terpesona. Padahal sebelumnya, Draco sama sekali tidak tertarik pada gadis yang berbeda dua tahun dengannya itu meski mereka satu asrama di Hogwarts.

"Scorpius sudah tidur?"

"Belum. Kelihatannya dia bersemangat sekali karena besok akan menginap di rumah keluarga Potter."

Draco diam lagi. Pikirannya kembali terbang diluar kendalinya. Kali ini dia berandai, kalau Severus masih hidup... apa dia masih akan tetap mengajar seperti dulu? Dengan sikap seolah tak peduli namun sebenarnya begitu perhatian. Apa Severus masih akan suka memotong nilai dari asrama-asrama yang membuatnya kesal? Apa dia masih bersikap seperti vampir berbahaya yang tinggal di ruang bawah tanah kastil Hogwarts?

"Sedang memikirkan apa, Draco?" Astoria menyentuh lembut lengan suaminya itu.

Draco menggeleng pelan, "tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa," katanya.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Katakan saja!" ujar Astoria.

Akhirnya Draco menyerah, "aku teringat pada Severus."

"... Profesor Snape?"

Pria berambut pirang platinum itu mengangguk, "tidak tahu kenapa... hari ini pikiranku penuh olehnya. Sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit malam.

"Mungkin," Astoria mengikuti arah pandangan Draco, "kau merasa rindu padanya."

Terdiam sejenak, Draco akhirnya menyadari kalau apa yang dikatakan istrinya itu benar, "rindu... mungkin memang begitu."

"Sejak dulu memang kau terlihat dekat dengan Profesor Snape," tangan Astoria beralih menggenggam tangan Draco, "wajar kalau kau rindu padanya. Mungkin sebaiknya kau berziarah ke makamnya. Sekedar pelepas rindu."

"Ya... kau benar."

Astoria tersenyum, "sudah larut. Sebaiknya kita tidur. Kalau tidak, besok pagi Scorpius akan 'menyerang' kita pagi-pagi sekali."

Sekali lagi Draco setuju dengan istrinya. Keduanya pun berganti pakaian dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Sampai dia terlelap dalam mimpi, Draco sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Severus. Sungguh... sebuah hari yang aneh.

.

#

.

"DAD!! MUM!! Ayo cepat cepat!!" Scorpius berdiri tidak sabaran di sebelah perapian. Sebentar lagi dia akan ke rumah Al. Ke rumah sahabatnya dan menginap selama seminggu. Ini membuatnya sangat sangat bersemangat.

"Dad!! Mum!!" panggilnya sekali lagi, lebih bersemangat.

Draco dan Astoria muncul di ruang keluarga sambil membenahi penampilan mereka.

"Ayolah!! Nanti keburu siang!!" Scorpius mengambil segenggam bubuk floo dari atas perapian.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Scorpius," ujar Astoria.

Dan kemudian setelah 'sedikit' kehebohan dari Scorpius, keluarga Malfoy pun akhirnya menuju ke rumah keluarga Potter dengan menggunakan jaringan floo.

.

"Scorpie!!"

Suara seorang anak laki-laki menembus gendang telinga Draco. Tak perlu ditanya siapa. Dari sosoknya yang seperti belahan diri ayahhnya semasa dulu, jelas itu adalah Albus Severus Potter, anak kedua Harry, mantan 'musuh besar' yang kini menjadi rekan kerjanya di divisi Auror Kementrian Sihir.

"Senang kalian datang."

Draco menoleh pada si empunya suara. Harry Potter, yang dalam setahun terakhir, entah bagaimana caranya, menjadi cukup dekat dengannya. Dia berpikir itu karena pengaruh kedua anak mereka yang menjadi sahabat di Hogwarts. Tak jarang Draco dan Harry membicarakan isi surat anak-anak mereka saat mereka kebetulan bertemu di kantor.

Harry menjabat tangan Draco sementara Ginny bertukar cium pipi dengan Astoria.

"Sepertinya kau cukup santai beberapa minggu ini," kata Harry.

"Kau juga begitu," jawab Draco datar.

Segera saja ruang keluarga rumah Potter itu jadi heboh setelah dua saudara Albus masuk ke ruangan itu dan langsung heboh bermain exploding snap. Ginny dan Astoria berbincang santai di sofa.

"Sepertinya kita tidak punya tempat di sini," kata Harry, "bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di ruang kerjaku saja?"

Draco tak punya pilihan selain menyetujui. Maka dia mengikuti Harry keluar dari ruang keluarga dan menuju ke sebuah ruangan di dekat tangga. Begitu masuk dalam ruangan itu, nafas Draco tercekat... ada lukisan Severus di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja di sana? Masuklah!" kata Harry. Tapi karena tidak mendapat respon dari Draco, Harry menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan Draco; dan dia pun mengerti, "ah... lukisan Severus. Ya... aku berhasil mendapat izin untuk memiliki lukisannya."

Mata Draco terpancang pada sosok dalam lukisan itu. Severus Snape... yang seharian kemarin memenuhi pikirannya.

Harry memutuskan kalau dia harus membiarkan Draco sendiri saat dia melihat setets airmata jatuh tanpa peringatan di pipi Draco. Sebuah tepukan Harry berikan di pundak Draco sebelum dia keluar dan menutup pintu ruang kerjanya itu.

Hening saat Draco hanya mampu bertukar pandang dengan Severus. Lewat beberapa detik, barulah Draco sadar kalau pipinya basah. Lekas-lekas dia mengeringkan wajah dengan lengan bajunya.

"... Profesor Snape," sapanya dengan satu anggukan kaku.

Severus memandang mantan anak didiknya itu, "lama tak bertemu, Mr Malfoy."

"Tolong... panggil nama saya, sir."

"... Draco," suara Severus terdengar lembut bagi Draco. Bukan nada yang biasa dia dengar.

Dan Draco pun mendekati lukisan besar itu, "sir... saya minta maaf. Atas semua yang saya lakukan pada anda... dulu," suaranya tercekat mengucapkan kata yang terakhir. Dia menunduk, tak berani memandang sosok di dalam lukisan.

"Sebenarnya... ada apa denganmu dan Harry? Tiap kali pertama bertemu denganku... lagi... selalu saja meminta maaf."

Draco mengangkat wajahnya, akhirnya membalas tatapan mata Severus, "... karena saya tahu... sudah begitu banyak kesalahan yang saya, mungkin Harry juga, lakukan pada anda..."

"Kalian tidak salah apa-apa."

"Anda berusaha melindungi saya... dan saya tak pedulikan itu. Mungkin tanpa sepengetahuan saya, anda sudah melindungi saya. Namun saya tak pernah hiraukan, tak pernah hargai... itu kesalahan saya pada anda, sir."

Severus jadi sangsi, apakah benar yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang Malfoy. Draco Malfoy yang dia ingat adalah pemuda yang penuh harga diri tinggi dan angkuh. Tapi yang sekarang berdiri di sana adalah seorang pria yang sama sekali asing dalam ingatan Severus.

Mata keabuan itu tak lagi tampak dingin. Sorot matanya berbeda. Sorot mata dari seorang yang sudah matang, yang sudah mengecap manis pahitnya kehidupan. Dan Severus baru sadar... hanya waktunya yang terhenti. Namun Draco, juga Harry, masih menapaki arus waktu yang terkadang membingungkan.

"Maafkan saya, sir..."

Ingin rasanya Severus menjulurkan tangan dan menepuk pundak Draco, tapi dia tahu dia tak akan bisa. Dan dalam satu kalimat, dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua 'maaf' yang percuma itu, "permintaan maaf diterima. Dan tak ada lagi penyesalan yang lain."

Sebuah senyum ragu muncul di wajah Draco.

"... Jadi... kau dan Harry sekarang berteman?" tanya Severus.

Draco mengangguk, "ya... kami sama-sama Auror. Dan saya lumayan sering bekerja sama dengannya. Terlebih lagi sekarang Scorpius berteman akrab dengan Albus."

"Ya... Al sering bercerita tentang anakmu itu. Dengan siapa kau menikah?"

"Astoria Greengrass, sir."

"Adik Daphne? Aku tak mendapat kesan kau dekat dengannya."

"Tak ada yang direncanakan, sir. Terjadi begitu saja, seperti... sudah sewajarnya."

Perbincangan pun mengalir dengan lancar. Severus menanyakan apa yang ingin dia ketahui, dan Draco menjawab semua. Draco merasa bebean rasa bersalah mulai meninggalkannya. Berganti rasa senang karena dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang dia hormati ini.

.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya makan siang."

Draco melihat jam tangannya, dan Severus memang benar, "sir... apa saya boleh bertemu dengan anda lagi?"

"Tanyakan pada yang punya rumah. Karena tak mungkin kita berbincang di Kementrian atau di ruang kepala sekolah Hogwarts."

"Baiklah," Draco membenahi jubahnya, "kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa, sir..." dia pun berbalik menuju ke pintu. Saat akan membuka pintu, dia tertahan.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Severus saja, Draco."

Draco berbalik dan kembali memandang sosok lukisan yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"Aku bukan Profesormu lagi."

"Ya... Severus," Draco menganggukkan kepalanya formal sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. kemudian dia pun kembali ke ruangan dimana yang lain berkumpul. Sesaat setelah Ginny mengajak mereka semua ke ruang makan, Draco menyempatkan diri bertanya pada Harry, apakah dia boleh sesekali mengunjungi lukisan Severus di sini.

Harry dengan senang hati mengatakan pada Draco kalau pintu rumahnya –atau perapiannya- selalu terbuka. Dan itu membuat hari Draco makin sempurna.

.

Usai makan siang dan sejenak mengobrol santai, akhirnya Draco pun mengajak istrinya untuk pulang. Sepertinya ketenangan di Malfoy Manor lebih menggoda daripada kehebohan di rmah keluarga Potter.

"Kami pulang dulu, nak. Minggu depan kami kembali," Astoria mengecup puncak kepala putranya sementara Draco memeluk Scorpius.

"Jaga sikapmu, anak muda!" kata Draco.

"Mum dan Dad tenang saja. Aku tidak akan nakal."

"Seharusnya memang begitu," Draco menuju ke perapian dan mengambil segenggam penuh bubuk floo.

"Oh.. Mum?!"

Astoria memandang Scorpius, "ya, nak?"

Scorpius nyengir lebar, "aku ingin adik perempuan," katanya lugas dan mantap.

Harry dan Ginny melongo, begitu juga anak-anak mereka. Astoria tersipu sedangkan Draco tak bereaksi apa-apa. Dua Malfoy dewasa itu pun langsung mengundurkan diri. Dan entah kenapa... Scorpius yakin sekali kalau dia akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Segera...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The end**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

IYEEEEIII!!! Fic dadakan yang didapet gara-gara main The Sims 3 *nah loh? Ga nyambung*

Fic Ketiga untuk Snape's Day. Kali ini coba mengambil pendekatan dari Draco. Biar gimana Draco kan kagum sama Snape. Ya... muga masih ada yang mau ripiu^^


End file.
